Recharging
by NoSoul01
Summary: After another tiring day at highschool, Lincoln went home to get some rest when something caught his attention. Will he listen to his mind, his body, or his heart. slight lemon. (warning amateur writing, review is really appreciated)


A certain white haired teen can be seen walking tiredly towards his house in 1216 Franklin Avenue with his body slightly bending forwards making him look shorter than usual. He was wearing a plaid orange button up long sleeves shirt over a white tshirt, blue jeans and white sneaker with red stripes. His bag, although didn't carry a lot of book still hung heavily over his shoulder as if he was carrying the weight of the whole world on his back.

At times like these, he wished that he was younger where everything seem easier and less complicated. The times where he could have fun with his friends adventuring new stuff without thinking of the consequences. But life moved on and he grew up to be the person he is in the present even though it was quite exhausting and boring. He just hoped that his next adventure would not be so mundane and maybe less pain enduring.

A sigh escaped from his mouth as 15 years old Lincoln Loud stepped up the stairs of the porch and stood infront the wooden door. As much as he liked to reminisce in his old memory, there was actually nothing that he could do about it anymore. Besides, not all of it was bad though, there is still something or rather someone that always make his days better. And the good thing was that she also lived in the same house as him.

The corner of his lips curved up a little at the thought of her, but it quickly disappeared when he let out a yawn and softly rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He should really get some rest right now, he don't know how much longer he can keep himself awake, even standing properly was hard for him to do anymore as his legs would give up at any moment now. His hand reached the doorknob and turned it around.

As soon as he opened the door, he was met with a sight that rarely show up in the Loud house. Utter silence, and he almost thought that he got into a wrong house with the peaceful condition of it. Even after some of his elder sisters moved out from the house, it usually would still be loud enough with the rest of them that still live in there. But from what he is seeing right now, the house almost seems empty from it's occupants, which is not a bad thing especially with his current state right now that desperately in need of rest.

Maybe luck was on his side today, he snorted to himself.

But still, that didn't ease his confusion on the whereabouts of his family. Now that he noticed it, the family old van was also not parked infront the garage like usual. With the little information that he had gathered, he can only assume that they were out with their mother to get something. That would explain why his mother texted him earlier to tell him that she couldn't pick him up from highschool, resulting on him to walk home after his last class.

Lincoln quickly shook his head as he entered the house and closed the door behind him, he was overthinking stuff again or the writer just tried to make the story longer with his bad grammar, maybe the former but it didn't matter. Lincoln shrugged it off as he couldn't care less about it. There was only one thing in his mind right now and he can't argue that the silence would definitely help him to get some rest.

He began walking up the stairs, and headed to his room when he saw one of the door in the second floor slightly open with flickers of light escaping from the gap.

He is only a few steps away from his room, his sanctuary where his bed was waiting for him to lay down and drifted away from reality. Just a few more steps towards the thing that he desired the most. Plus with the absence of the other residence, it was a great opportunity that he should never decline. He would definitely do that if it was any other room.

But his step spun around as if unconsciouly doing so instead of going to his own room. Despite the exhaustion that is slowly crawling on his back, the curiousity that filled his mind was stronger than he expected. If that is not the case, then maybe it was caused by that weird sensation that slightly grew in his body. The closer he got to the room, the stronger that feelings become.

His step that was weak and lifeless before seemed better in a sudden.

He almost peeked from the slightly opened door but decided to knock instead as he don't want to be seen rude if there was actually someone in there. He raised his right fist, reached the door and brushed his knuckles against it a few times.

"Come in." A familiar lisp voice responded. His heart skipped a beat at her monotone voice but he quickly took a deep breath and calmed himself. At least he was right by knocking first.

Lincoln pushed the door further and stepped into the dim room. And sure enough, she was right there sitting in her seat while her delicate fingers typing on the keyboard infront of her. The light from the computer screen reflected in her thick round glasses between the bridge of her nose but she never look away from it. She wore a white labcoat over her usual green turtleneck sweater, brown pants and a pair of laceless shoes.

"Hey Lisa." He walked towards her only for his right leg to stumble upon the other and making him fall face first to the floor with a painful grunt.

At that moment, he just wanted to stay there, lying on the cold floor and let his mind drifting away into the world of dream. Not because of the embarassment but mostly the exhaustion that is finally taking it's toll on him. He can only blame himself for not listening to his need and get some rest.

The clicking of the keyboard stopped as Lisa glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. "Male sibling unit, are you injured?" She asked, her usually stoic voice slightly filled with concern which he couldn't help but took notice of.

Lincoln slowly raised his right hand and showed a thumb up at her even though he can't see her face from his current position which was still lying on the hard floor. "Don't worry Lisa, I'm fine just a little tired." He replied, he was actually way more beyond tired but he don't want to say it out loud, especially not infront of her. She would only get more worried about him and he want to prevent that if possible.

A soft hand brushed against his cheek and slightly lifted his face up from the floor. His thought earlier quickly disappeared when he saw her brown irises staring deeply into his blue eyes through her round glasses. He didn't even notice when she left her seat or moved towards him but he didn't care.

"You really need to stop lying male sibling unit." She softly said, her voice pierced through his heart and enveloping it with silky threads that increased his heart rate. A small smile graced his lips, he should've known better that she won't buy his lie that easy. Why did he even trying to hide it from her anymore. She is the smartest girl that he ever knew and probably the cutest.

Mustering all energy that he had left, Lincoln pushed his body from the floor, struggling a little and stood up on his feet. He ran his hand through his white hair and let out a sigh of defeat. "You got me Lisa." A chuckle escaped from his lips. She only shook her head and pointed at her seat, telling him to sit there unless he want to fall again and maybe didn't wake up after that.

With a nod, Lincoln crossed the room and leaned his bag beside the desk before sitting down on her chair. He looked around him and realized that her room seemed cleaner than when the last time he got there. Her equipments were safely stored in the cupboard as her inventions were placed at the corner of the room. While inspecting the place, his thought went back to the question that lingered in his mind earlier

"Where are the others?" He asked, looking at her after remembering the unusual silence that filled the house. Lisa stood beside him with her hands placed behind her back.

"Our maternal unit brought them to the mall due to our pink inclined sister demand on purchasing a few new dresses into her collection or wardrobe." She replied while fixing her round glasses on the bridge her nose. It seemed like he was right after all, but still why would she stay at home.

"Then, what're you doing here, why didn't you go with them?" He stared at her in confusion, he'd be lying if he is not curious about it.

She averted her eyes to the side, avoiding looking straight at him as her cheek slightly turning red. "I'm quite busy with the research for my next experiment, so I stayed here to finish my work instead." She answered, her right leg softly kicking the floor beneath her.

A soft smile crept upon his face, amused by her action that she probably didn't notice she was making.

Her small figure slightly jumped in surprise when Lincoln slid his hands under her armpits, pulling her closer to him and placed her down to sit between his legs. His arms lowered and wrapped around her stomach, pressing her back against his chest.

"Seriously Lisa, you're really bad at lying." He chuckled, his chin resting ontop of her messy brown hair that she still kept short above her shoulder. She didn't say anything after that. They just stayed in their seat being with each other as Lincoln buried his nose into her hair, inhaling her fragrance smell. There is something about it that was different but still pleasent enough for him, did she use a perfume? It could be, but why would she do that though.

As for Lisa, she returned back to the keyboard and began typing again, a shade of red coloring her cheek as she was doing so.

A few months ago, he would be weirded out by this, it was something that he never expected would happen but still didn't completely ignore. It's only take one uneventful day for him to realize that his feeling for her was different than his other sisters or any other girl that he ever met out there. It was somewhat stronger that being with her alone completed him in a way that he never knew existed before.

"You're waiting for me, aren't you?" Lincoln asked, his arms gently tightening the hug around her stomach as he laid his cheek against her brown hair. Her body stayed still for a moment, progressing what he just said. Something tells him that he was right but he still waited for a response from her.

"What makes you think so?" She questioned, her head lowered a little as she tried to hide her blushing face.

"I'm just guessing," Lincoln shrugged his shoulder. "Besides, I also wanted to see you." He whispered beside her ear, startling the brown haired girl a little.

He would never understand how she can bring so much happiness into his life. Even when he was tired, her presence alone was enough to make him feels better. Maybe that's what people meant when they said you're different when you're with the person that you loved. He can't argue with that since everytime he was with her, he felt as if he just get the rest that he needed. It was even better than lying on his bed or falling asleep.

"Lincoln...I..." She spoke in a low voice, breaking him from his trance. He opened his eyes and looked at her, slightly confused with the tone of her voice that almost sounded reluctant.

"What is it Lisa?" He asked, waiting for her respond but receive none from her. He could see her lips slightly parted for a moment before quickly shutting close again. Her expression and brown eyes were filled with hesitation which kind of worried him for some reason.

He don't know what is bothering her but the look on her face was something that he don't want to ever see again. Not if he can do something about it.

Closing his eyes yet again, Lincoln lowered his head to the crook of her neck and drew in a deep breath, letting her fragrance scent filled his senses. He then exhaled from his mouth as his warm breath caressed the skin of her neck, sending cold shivers through her body. Lisa shifted in her seat and pressed her weight against his chest at the sudden sensation that flowed through her entire system. Her lips quivered and her eyes half lidded beneath her glasses.

Looking back at her, a small smile plastered on his face when he heard a low whimper escaped from her mouth. He tilted his head and gently planted his lips against her neck receiving a faint squeal from Lisa, her eyes slightly widened as she clenched her labcoat in her fists. She turned her head to the side, letting him to have a better position to kiss her heating skin.

Lisa released her labcoat and placed her right hand against his cheek, softly caressing them in her palm. Noticing this, he brought his right hand away from hugging her stomach and brushed the back of her hand before lacing their fingers together. Lincoln eventually pulled away from the crook of her neck and stared into her beautiful brown eyes as her breathing became ragged.

He let out a small smile and pressed his lips against hers, locking their lips together in a passionate kiss that both of them enjoyed. Lincoln gracefully slid his tounge into her slightly parted lips and drank in her sweet flavour as Lisa moaned into his mouth. Their tounges lashed together with Lincoln being the dominant one but still soft and gentle enough towards her.

There is something about her taste that was so enticing and addicting for him. He would never get enough of her as their kiss would always feels like their first time doing it together.

Lincoln pulled away from her lips with a string of their mixed saliva sticking between their tounges. He licked the trail of saliva from the corner of her lips and swallowed every drop of it. Both of them are blushing and panting for air after their kiss that felt like eternity.

Their eyes met as Lisa moved her legs and turned her body around until she was entirely facing towards him, her butt rested on his lap as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck. She then hugged him, bringing their faces closer until their lips met again for another kiss.

His hands gracefully tracing down her back until they stopped at her succulent butt and groped against them, forcing another squeal out from Lisa. She moaned into his mouth, her small and soft tounge moving viciously against his that he almost caught off guard by her sudden change.

She broke the kiss and looked at him while licking her lips seductively. Her round glasses slightly fell from the bridge of her nose giving a great view of her sparkling brown eyes that he couldn't help but lost himself into. Even with the love and lust that is rising in his body, he could still feel that there was something different about her. Something that was neither good or bad, it's just there hiding beneath her.

Their foreheads met and they rested for awhile, he can feels the warmth of their bodies and breaths caressing each other. Her eyes were filled with love and adoration, but he could still detect a sliver of need and desperation in them. What is she hiding from him.

"Carry me... the bed..." Lisa whispered between her breaths. Lincoln slowly nodded at her as he lifted her up from the chair and brought her to the bed. He gently laid her down, still not looking away from her eyes until she loosened her grip from his neck, releasing him and lying flat on her back.

Her white labcoat fell from her shoulder as she snuggled out from it before throwing it away. Lisa reached for the hem of her green sweater and slowly pulled it over her head, exposing her caramel skin and petite frame to her brother. Her small nipples perking from the mound of her flat chest.

Seeing this, Lincoln started taking off his shirts and crawled ontop on her, his knees buried into the mattress as he placed his hands by either side of her head. His eyes were admiring her beautiful features that managed to steal his heart.

Lisa cupped his cheek and lifted his face up as they stared at each other. And there, he saw the expression again, the same look that she had earlier and his worry slightly increased. He hold her hand on his cheek and brought it to his lips before planting a kiss against her knuckles.

"What's wrong Lisa, I know there is something bothering you, please let me know." He pleaded with concern in his voice. Lisa averted her eyes to the side, letting out a defeated sigh and turned back towards him.

"I'm not good at showing inane human emotion as you might already know..." She paused, her voice almost like a whisper but he could still clearly hear them. "I just wanted to show that I also can love you like you love me even if... even if..." Her voice slowly became quiter.

"Even if I can't satisfy you like any other female specimen out there." She admitted. "I know that with our different in age, my current physical isn't able to provide you with what you wanted, I apologize for that... I... I'm sorry Lincoln."

His arms quickly wrapping around her neck, startling her a little as their bodies were suddenly pressed together. Her eyes widened for a moment and she can feels his embrace gently tightening against her half naked body as if she would disappear if he let go.

"But Lisa, you are what I wanted."He softly whispered.

"I don't care about all of that stuff, as long as you're with me, that would be enough to make me happy, I love you Lisa, I would never stop loving you" Lincoln said as he slowly released her from the hug.

He lifted her chin and pressed his thumb against her wet pillowy lips before kissing her again.

Love is really weird, how it could change someone and affecting them in an unexpected way. That would explained what happened to him. He was in love, but the wrong type of love, a forbidden one. And he would never regret that, his love for her was something that he couldn't deny. That aching feeling in his heart when he missed her would only prove how strong his love is for her.

Lincoln pulled away from her lips and fixed the round glasses on the bridge her nose.

"Did they tell you when they will get back?" He softly smiled, leaning his forehead against hers.

"From my calculation, there is still an hour left before their arrival, don't you want to get some rest." She asked, slightly tilting her head.

"What do you mean by that, I'm already getting my rest right now." He kissed her neck, receiving a squeal from her.


End file.
